A Promise I Will Never Break
by QueenOfIFS
Summary: Jane has always been looked down upon for her wishes to be a knight, but what happens when a certain someone brings her a suit of armor and a practice sword? Read and find out...
1. In The Night

**Hello Readers,  
This is my first Jane And The Dragon Fanfiction, please be nice, I am trying to make the characters fit as much as possible without making the OC. I like constructive criticism.**

**Cheers, QueenOfIFS**

* * *

"It will be far too big for a long time, Jane, but you will grow into it soon," a young jester whispered to his even younger, red-headed friend.  
Jane nodded, as she listened intently. Her best friend had given her something that would bring her closer to what she wanted to be: a knight.

Jane had always heard stories of what knights were. They were strong, powerful men who had swords, rode horses, saved princesses and fought in battles. Jane had always wanted to be a knight. The very thought of going into battle excited her, unlike many young girls of her age. She wanted to be the one who destroys the enermy, have crowds of people around her cheering and saying, 'Look at Jane, the first female knight', and to be the do-gooder of the kingdom.

Unfortunately, her mother had made her stubborn point about what Jane should be: a lady-in-waiting. One who has to be avaliable to her Queen every second of every day. Jane did not want to be that, it was just too boring. Still, her mother had thrown her point out there like a cold bucket of water, shattering Jane's dreams.

"I also have something else," Jester whispered even more quietly than the first time.  
He tip toed over to the chest under his bed, opened it ever so silently, and handed the heavy metal object to Jane.  
"It's a practise sword. Unlike the armour, it is about the right size for you, and will suit for the next couple of years."  
"Thankyou," Jane replied, looking at the old, blunt sword,"It's a bit heavy."  
Jester laughed, "yes, it is a bit. But once you start training as a knight it will feel as light as a feather to you."  
Jane hugged her friend.  
"Thankyou," she said once again, "What can I do to repay you?"  
Jester thought for a moment, "I want you to do your very best while traing to be a knight, can you promise me that?"  
"Yes, that is a promise that I will never break," the young girl replied.

* * *

It was midnight, they ran back to Jane's room silently, carrying Jane's armour and sword. Her parents were sound asleep in the next room. The two children hid Jane's belongings under the few broken floor boards under her bed. All that could be heard was the occasional quiet whisper of a voice, a clatter of the armour, and then silence. Jane's parents did not wake up throughout the time Jane and Jester had hidden her armour and sword.


	2. What She Might Know

**Hello Readers,  
Just so you know, I like to write in bulk chapters to get the story started, so you may see multiple updates in one day. After this, you may get one or two updates every month.**

* * *

Adeline Turnkey was walking down the long stone hallway. She was looking for Jane, who was due for her bath.  
'Where would that rascal of a girl be?' Adeline aked herself for the tenth time for the past ten minutes.  
"Yes, Jester, it will be ok."  
'Aha, I have found her' Adeline thought to herself  
"My mother does not know yet," Jane's voice came once again.  
Adeline stopped in her track, her curiosity hiking.  
"What will you tell you mother when she finds out?" Came the Jester's voice.  
"I will tell her just tell her the same way I told Smithy."  
"Yes, of course- just don't tell her that I gave it to you."  
"But what if my mothers accuses me of stealing?" Jane's voice saddening.  
"Your mother would never do anything like that. When are you going to tell her?"  
Jane thought for a moment, "Monday, tomorrow. I do not want to ruin her mood for church dad today."  
"Yes. Is it still hidden?" Jester asked, lowering his voice slightly.  
Adeline did not quite hear the responce, but she was pretty sure that the words 'floorboards' and 'bed' were said.  
'I will find this out for myself' Adeline thought to herself. For now, she would continue her duties.

"Jane," Adeline trilled, noticing her daughter's sudden innocent posture, "You are due for your bath!"  
"But mother-"  
"No buts. It is church day today and I do not want to bring shame to our family because you did not have your bath!"  
"Yes mother," Jane replied dully, walking off to her room.  
"Good day, Jester," Adeline said, as if to notice his presence just then.  
"Good day, Mrs. Turnkey," Jester replied, bowing his head.

* * *

Jane had been lathered in lavender soap and scrubbed from head to toe. Her hair was washed, her body was free from any dirt. Her mother had brushed her knotty red hair back into a single plait and dressed her in a simple white dress with a baby blue bow, tied up at the back. Jane was ready to go to church.  
"There she is, my wonderful, beautiful Jane!" Her father exclaimed, "Look at how pretty you are!"  
"Yes, you look so clean and beautiful, my dear," Jane's mother said.  
While Jane did like her parents praising her, she did not like to wear her Sunday clothes one bit. But she still knew to keep her mouth shut, in order to not anger her parents, particualy her mother.  
"Come along, Jane, we must go to church now," Adeline said, taking Jane's hand.

For Jane, church was boring as usual. There was the head of the church speaking, a few hyms, a prayer or two, and then it was done. Jane was free for another seven days to do as she pleased. She was taken home to the castle by her parents for the midday meal.


	3. Cooking Up A Storm

**Hello, third chapter up in a day, working on a fourth!**

* * *

Pepper was in the kitchen with a few other cooking staff, as per usual. Just a girl of seven years, slightly older than Jane by a few months, Pepper already knew how to cook many things that pleased King Caradoc. She was taught by her father, who was the head Chef of the castle before he died of exposure to an un-treatable illness. Jane's parents always pitied Pepper for not having a father, but it did not seem to bother Pepper one bit. Pepper believed that her friends were always there to comfort her when she needed it, and that she could get by without any relitives around. Her friends were like a family anyway.

* * *

"Hello Pepper," Jane said, walking down the stairs to the kitchen.  
"Hello, Jane!" Pepper called out, "Could you stir that soup on the fire please?"  
"Sure thing," Jane called back.  
The three other kitchen staff had gone to serve the Royal family their midday meal, which left Pepper and Jane alone.  
"Mmm, it smells nice today, Pepper," Jane said while smelling the soup.  
"Yes, Jane. It is vegetable soup today," Pepper replied.  
"Did you help cook it?" Jane asked.  
"I only cut up the vegetables for tonight," Pepper replied while preparing bowls for the kitchen staff, castle servents and the children.  
"What is for the evening meal, Pepper?"  
"Roast lamb and vegetables," Pepper responded, bringing the bowls next to the fire, "If I hold the bowls, will you pour the soup in?"  
"Of course," Jane replied.  
There was silence between the two girls while pouring the soup. Jane was planning to tell Pepper about her armour and sword Jester gave her.  
"You know how I want to be a knight, Pepper," Jane started.  
"Jane, you know that your mother would never allow it. Think of all the awful things that knights have to do," Pepper cried.  
"I know that my mother has been stubborn about it, but last night, Jester gave me a set of armour and a practise sword," Jane replied.  
Pepper gasped.  
"I asked him what I could do to repay him. He said that he wanted me to train as hard as I can to be the best knight. It is a promise that I cannot break," Jane explained.  
"But you know what the community would think of you. Being a female knight would bring so much shame to your family," Pepper implyed.  
"No it wouldn't," Jane remarked, "I want to prove them all wrong. I want to show those who doubt me that I can be a good knight, even better than the others!"  
"Alright, alright, Jane," Pepper answered, "I believe in you."


	4. Exposed

**Fourth chapter! What will her friends say now?**

* * *

The children were called to the table that they had been meeting up at for the past few months. There was chatter around the table as per usual about general castle life, and Jester's latest jokes. All of the small talk was calm and peaceful until Jane started talking.  
"I am to become a knight," She said, looking around the table slowly.  
There were different responces, from Jester nodding his head, Pepper clasping her hand over her mouth, Rake and Smithy laughing silently together and Gunther, who replied:  
"You idiot, girls cannot be knights!"  
"Yes they can!" Jane shot back.  
"Oh yeah? Since when have girls been knights?" Gunther retaliated.  
"Since..." Jane finished.  
"See? Girls cannot be knights. They cannot fight. They are not as strong as men! You will never be a knight Jane!" Gunther yelled, finishing the argument then and there.  
Jane looked at him wide eyed. She looked around the table, expecting her friends to stand up for her. They were all sitting, looking at their bowls of soup, except Jester, who was standing looking at Jane and Gunther. Jane couldn't take this embarassment. So she ran.  
"Jane, Jane, wait!" A voice called behind her.  
Jane could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. 'Gunther was right,' She thought, 'Girls cannot be knights. They are not tall enough or strong enough to be knights. She was an idiot for thinking that she would be a knight'  
Jane ran and ran into the best hiding spot that she could. In the royal garden, under a bush that she and Jester knew about.

* * *

Jester saw her run into the royal garden and he started to look for her.  
"Jane, Jane, where are you?" He called quietly.  
He saw the familiar bush that he and Jane tell their secrets under. There was a soft crying noise coming from that bush.  
'Found you' Jester thought.  
Jester crawled under the bush to where Jane was crying.  
"Go away," She cried, "I will never be a knight."  
"Jane, why did you listen to Gunther? You know he is wrong!" Jester explained.  
"But Gunther is right, girls cannot become knights. They are shorther, less strong and they cannot fight!" Jane cried, "And none of you stood up to Gunther anyway!"  
Jester pulled Jane into a hug, "I came looking for you, because I wanted to tell you how wrong Gunther is. Gunther hasn't seen a girl knight before, so how does he know that you will be stronger that him. You will probably even be a foot taller than he will be. You will be a better knight than he is, you just have to believe it!"  
Jane hugged Jester even tighter hug, almost knocking the wind out of him, "You are the best friend ever!"  
" And you are my best friend ever too," Jester replied, still hugging the girl.

* * *

The two friends came out from under the bush and sat on the stone seat in front of the fountain. They sat there for who knows how long. They did not say anything. They didn't need to. Both children were lost in their own thoughts. Jane was imagining about how she would beat Gunther in every sparring match, and Jester was imagining that Jane would be the best knight silence broke when Jane's mother appeared from the steps.  
"Jane, a word if you please," Adeline called from across the courtyard.  
"This can't be good," Jane mumbled quietly to Jester before realising what her mother might potentially be talking about. She looked at Jester in a quick flsh of panic, before walking towards her mother. Jester seemed to realise her panic and stood up quickly.  
Adeline quickly grasped Jane's hand, pulling her rather forcefully toward her bedroom. Jane already knew what she was expecting. They entered Jane's bedroom.  
"What is THIS?" Adeline spat, pointing to the revealed set of armor and sword.  
"Mother, I want to become a knight," Jane declared.  
"A- A knight?" Adeline questioned, "Jane we have had this discussion before. Girls do not become knights!"  
Adeline was angry now.  
"No, mother, you are wrong. I will become a knight. And I will be the best knight in the world!" Jane replied.  
"NO JANE!" Adeline shouted, "YOU WILL NOT BE A KNIGHT, I HAVE MADE MY POINT VERY CLEAR!"  
Jane tried to reason with her mother, but it was no use. Jane came out second best, like she usually did with her mother.  
The argument ended in tears once again for Jane.

* * *

Jane walked up to Jester.  
"My mother asked me to return this to you," Jane said, her head bowed.  
Given that Jane's mother was standing a few feet away, he had no obligation but to accept the armor and sword back.  
"I'm sorry for being such a pest," Jane said quietly, as her mother had wanted her to.  
And with that Jane walked away from Jester, to her mother, who guided her away.

* * *

**Dun Dun Daaaah! What will happen to Jane now?**


End file.
